A Moment
by kairei4ever
Summary: Two of our favorite characters share 'a moment' together. ONE SHOT


The sun rose, giving the sky a pink, purple and orange hue. It slowly illuminated the morning sky, and a lone figure on a roof top. The figure was looking up at the sky, a content smile on his face. The figure had been up long before the sun decided to rise, he had been thinking.

The boy's thoughts were interrupted when the window below him opened and a strong voice was herd.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Thinking." The boy answered.

"Ok. Come in breakfast is ready."

The boy signed and climbed back threw the still opened window. When the warm air from the room came into contact with the boy's skin, it was only then that he noticed that it was in fact quite cold outside. The boy closed the window and exited his room and headed to the kitchen to join his team. When he entered what he saw didn't surprise him.

&

"Tyson, would you please eat with your mouth close. It's disgusting." A blond boy asked a midnight blue haired boy.

"But Maxie, I'm hungry and…" The midnight blue haired boy, known as Tyson, started.

"Yeah but some of us would like to keep our appetites so we can also eat." Another boy with brown hair and glasses said.

Tyson pouted and kept eating, however this time with his mouth closed. The other two boys sighed in relief, and started eating.

The boy who had just stepped in walked to the fridge unnoticed by the three boys. He got himself a banana, and then walked into the lounge area. He was about to take a seat to watch TV, how ever he noticed that his captain was there, sitting near the window, looking out, as if in a trance, so he decided against it, and walked to the patio door and exited the house. He walked to a little two person swing, and sat down and slowly ate his banana.

&

The boy in the lounge had noticed the boy steep out, and was now watching him from the window.

'Why is it that every time he walked by I notice him, and why am I always watching him, studying him?' the boy asked himself, as he watched the boy. 'Could it be that I like him? It can't be that.'

&

Once he was done with his banana he threw the peal away and then started on his morning exercises. He always did them outside, away from his team, not really knowing why he did. Every day he would disappear for about and hour after breakfast. How ever unnoticed by him, his actions were being watched.

After about two hours later he finished and walked back in, his captain still in the same position as he was when he first stepped out, and he could hear his other team mates in the next room playing video games. He walked past his captain and headed up to the washroom to shower. Thirty minutes later he came back down refreshed and ready to tackle another day.

As he walked into the lounge he sat down on the couch and pulled out a book, and started reading, until he was interrupted.

"Was that some techniques you learned in you village?" The boy on the windowsill asked.

The boy looked over a little surprised. "Err…yeah, the village elder thought it to me. You were watching?"

"Yeah, sorry I hadn't meant to intrude." The captain asked.

"It's okay Kai, you didn't." The boy smiled and went back to reading.

A few minutes later he was once again interrupted.

"Ray?"

"Yeah?" The boy, Ray said not looking away from his book.

"Err…could you show me? It looks like a really good way to calm down and relax." Kai said.

Ray looked up from his book. "Sure. Want me to show you know?"

Kai looked over at Ray. "Err…sure."

The two boys stood up and went into the garden, for a little privacy. The two went on practicing, for the rest of the day, only coming in after dark, having totally lost track of time, and enjoying each others company, and maybe even the few touches they got, and the few glances they stole.

**THE END**

If you have any ideas tell me. If you want me to keep writing tell me, 'cause as for now, this is all.

I know this isn't like most of my stories, but I guess I was in that kind of mood today. Tell me what you think anyway, flames are accepted.(compliments too -o)


End file.
